Now What?
by lishbug
Summary: The long awaited ending is here. enjoy.
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Rated: PG 

This is a first for me. Let me know what you think. This is kind of a work in process.

Lucy and Happy walked out the door and down the street toward the park. She had received a phone call earlier in the day that said to come to the park at 4o'clock. She was kind of worried about what weirdo wanted to see her but she had to take Happy for a walk anyway. As she reached the park she scanned for familiar faces but she say none just a bunch of kids and their families out for a sunny Saturday afternoon. Then from behind her she heard her name being called as she turned around she saw him. 

Authors note: You must be familiar with past and present room arrangements otherwise some parts may get confusing. 

"JERMEY," she cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in New York with my family and I was lonely, I realized that my family had been jerks to you. I am really sorry."

"Why did you comeback this way, why not come to the house."

"I was not sure if you would have talked to me if I had just showed up at your door."

Jeremy and Lucy sat and talked for about an hour. Happy started to get restless and Lucy looked at her watch.

"5, oh no it is almost time for dinner, I had better get home. Why don't you come over after dinner say 7 and we can finish talking"

"Sounds good to me. See you then Lucy" 

* * *

Everyone was seated around the table and talking about their days. Eric noticed that Lucy was deep in thought.

"So Luce how was your afternoon, Mom told me that you took happy for a long walk in the park."

"What? Oh yeah. It was fine. Good day for a walk. Can I be excused, thanks."

Lucy went up to her room and flopped down on the bed. _I can't believe he is back._ _I wonder what is supposed to happen now. _After sitting there for a while and pondering what to do. She decided to get ready for Jeremy's visit, it was almost 7. Just as she was finished brushing her hair the doorbell rang. Because her room is in the attic she was unable to reach the door before Ruthie.

"Hello," said Jeremy. "Is Lucy here?"

"Yeah, just a sec," replied Ruthie. "LUcy"

"I am right here. Come on in Jeremy lets go into the living room where we can talk."

Wow thought Ruthie _I never saw this coming and I know everything._

* * *

In the living room Jeremy and Lucy were sitting on the couch in dead silence. Neither of them wanted to talk first. 

"So," Jeremy inquired. "How have you been?"

"Fine, but you show up here after a few months so what exactly do you want?"

I wanted to see how you were doing and I wanted to see if there was any hope in us. I still have feelings for you Luce it has been a rough few months"

***

News of Jeremy's return spread through the house like wild fire, but unlike normal times the family stayed clear of the closed, pocket doors, of the living room. Annie and Eric were in the kitchen cleaning up dinner. Mary was in her room boxing things up to move into the garage apartment. The apartment, after much debate, was decided to be shared by Lucy and Mary. Mary was still not talking about what exactly happen with Wilson but things had calmed down from when she first came home. She and Lucy where not at least acting sisterly toward each other. 

Matt and Robby were taking their things out of Ruthie's old room and moving upstairs to Matt's old room. They did not have much in the room other than clothes and books. The rest of the stuff was Ruthie's Hello Kitty things. 

Ruthie was sorting through both her rooms to get everything that belonged to her out of Mary's boxes and that her Hello Kitty stuff was not hurt in the moving. She herself would be moving back into her Hello Kitty room. Although she was going to miss having a roommate, she was glad to have her room back. 

Simon was working down at Pete's Pizza. He was leaving as Jeremy came in. Since it was a Friday night he would not be home till 11:30 and that is if he could get a cab to come and get him. He still had to take public transportation but that would be over in a few weeks, much to his happiness. 

The twins were playing in their high chairs as Eric and Annie cleaned the kitchen.

Everyone had one thing on their minds: what was going on with Lucy and Jeremy?


	2. A Decision?

The next Afternoon…

Lucy walked into the house through the kitchen door. 

"So, how was your date?" Asked Robby.

"Wah! Robby?! You scared me. And how do you know I was out on a date?"

"You just had that look on your face you get when you come home from a date and you had a really good time. I have seen it many times before when you walk into the house."

"Oh. Well yeah I had a good time. Jeremy and I met early for breakfast and then we went for a walk in the park and talked about what we are going to do."

"Sounds like the perfect morning."

"It was. If only every morning could be so good. Where is everyone else?'

"Well let's see. Annie went to the market, Ruthie went with her. Eric is at the church writing his sermon. Simon was asked to work this afternoon at Pete's. Mary is in the apartment arranging things. And the twins are napping and I am right here." Robby said with a smile. "But I have to run some errands would you mind finish watching the twins till your mom gets home."

"Sure no problem." 

With that Robby grabbed his coat and went out the door to run his errands. 

Lucy can't wait until everyone is home that night to tell them of her plans, but she wants to tell everyone at once.

***

Robby needed to get out of the house. Just being in the same room with Lucy was hard these days. Now Jeremy is back and even though Robby likes him enough he can't help but be jealous of him. 

__

But wait why should I feel jealous of him I have a girl friend and Luce and I where never really dating. A week of non-stop kissing and I am ready to, oh I don't know what. This is not what my relationship with Lucy was supposed to be, I don't think. I need someone to talk to but who? I can't talk to Reverend Camden, which would not really help or would it?

Robby takes a jog back in the other direction to head to the church where the reverend is working on his sermon.

***

Reverend Camden was sitting behind his laptop playing "rubber pencil", trying to think what to write for tomorrow's service. Just then there was a tap at his door. He looks up to see Robby standing there.

"Come in Robby, how may I help you."

"Well I really need someone to talk to, but I am not sure if you are the right person to come to, but then I have been able to come to you for everything else..." 

'Wait why don't you just tell me what the problem is and I will see it I can help you," interrupted Eric. 

"Well you see. I. This is difficult, you see. Ah."

"Does this have anything to do with Lucy?"

'Yeah, actually how did you know." 

"Well it is no secret the way you too have been acting. You know that from a few weeks ago. You say it is over but I can see the look in your eyes when the two of you are in the same room."

"Ya see that is the thing. I should not feel this way, Luce and I are suppose to be just friends even though we did have that one week." Robby stares into space for a moment remembering that week.

"Well then what are you going to do about this Jealousy that you have been struck by?" Asked Eric, bringing Robby back to earth.

"See that is why I came here. I don't know how to handle this."

"I think that the best advice I can give you is to talk to Lucy. She is fair. Most of the guys that she dated or didn't date and broke up with remained her friends even after they broke up. She, Rod and Jimmy were real good friends."

"Maybe your right. I will talk to Lucy the first chance I get."

"Don't wait too long," advised the reverend.

" I won't," said Robby as he left the church.


	3. The Talk

Lucy and Jeremy were sitting on the couch in the living room making up for lost time. In walks Ruthie.

"Man you guys have nothing better to do then kiss," she says under her breath, and walks out of the room and into the kitchen.

Just then Robby comes into the house.

"Ruthie, have you seen Lucy," he asked.

"Yeah but she is really 'busy'."

"Oh," Robby said, catching on to what Ruthie meant. "I'll just look for her later."

With that Ruthie goes outside with Happy and Robby goes upstairs to his room to think about how he is going to handle this conversation.

***

After the conversation that Eric had with Robby he thought of a topic for his sermon. Jealousy. Although he will have to handle it with tact after his last sermon he got from his family. No one would talk to him for a week after the "Prodigal Son" sermon. 

***

Annie is running around the kitchen. She was trying to get everything ready for dinner. With Jeremy as a guest she wanted everything to be perfect. Just then Eric walks through the kitchen door as Annie is furiously chopping vegetables for the toss salad. 

"Whoa, would you like some help with that hon.?"

"No, but could you check on the lasagna. It is in the oven. And the twins are upstairs with Ruthie could you go help her get them dressed, thanks."

"Sure but what is all the fuss about."

"We have company and I want everything to be perfect," says Annie, in a rush.

"Okay."

Eric goes about his chores checking the lasagna and getting the twins ready for dinner.

***

Lucy was up in the apartment getting ready for dinner, she and Jeremy were going out to finalize plans, then after church tomorrow they would tell the family their plans. As Lucy was brushing her hair there was a tap at the door. 

"Who is there?"

"It's me Robby, I need to talk to you, can I come in?"

"Sure." Robby comes into the apartment. "How can I help you."

"Well I just needed to talk to you before you make any decisions. I can't help but get that week of ours off my mind or you for that matter. I know I have a girl friend. And that is why I needed to talk to you. I don't want us to be a couple, I am happy for you and Jeremy, but I can't help being Jealous. Don't say anything yet I need to finish now or never. All we had was a fling but I could still sense the way you looked at me afterward, and then Jeremy comes back and it seems as though we never had anything."

Lucy sat there looking at him as he poured his heart out to her about how he was feeling.

"Robby, I'll never forget what a great friend that you have been since I came home from New York. You helped pick my spirits up, but we are not meant for each other, as anything more than friends. I hope that we can still be friends and I am sure that Jeremy will be your friend even though you did punch him last spring. He knows about us I told him what happen and what I told you. He is not jealous, he is glad I had a friend to talk to and he forgave me for the kissing. He understands what I was going through with out him."

"Thanks for talking Luce. You don't have to worry we will always be able to talk nothing will change that for you are anyone in your family, Your family is never going to get rid of me now."

"Your welcome and Thanks for making me feel better about us too. I saw the way you looked at me too."

"Oh really." Both of them start laughing and head back to the house so they can enjoy the lasagna that they can smell cooking out in the yard. 

***

When Robby and Lucy enter the house Jeremy is waiting for Lucy and they greet each other. Then Robby and Jeremy shake hands and start talking about school and how great the lasagna smells. Annie comes into the room and announces dinner to the family and they all gather around the table. Eric says a blessing and the food is served. Eric looks around the table and sees everyone getting along and everyone smiling. He glances over at Robby, he catches his eye and gives him a questioning look above everyone else and Robby returns a look of everything is all right. _There now I know how to finish the sermon. Robby and Lucy must have been able to talk. Now all I have to do is figure out what Jeremy and Lucy are up to. I will just have to wait till tomorrow like they said, but oh I don't like it. _The family finishes the meal with laughter and enjoyment. The most the family has gotten along in a long time.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. 

To be continued soon… 


	4. Here's What

Here is chapter 4 finally sorry for the delay. Had a bit of writer's block and a lot of homework. *Yuck* enjoy! This is not the end but we will find out the secret of the plan.

***

The next morning…

Jeremy and Lucy were pacing in the kitchen waiting for everyone to gather in the living room. They bumped into each other as they were circling the kitchen island.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time.

Once everyone was gathered in the living room, Lucy came in with Jeremy walking beside her. 

"Okay. I suppose you are all very curious about what the 'secret' plan is," started Lucy, nervously. 

"Yes!" said the family as a whole.

"Well after some late night talking and lots of walking and talking. Jeremy and I have decided that we can be together. We realized that what was needed was communication. We also realized that we were lonely without each other. We just wanted to check with you guys to see if it would be all right with you."

"Hmm. It sounds all right with me. It seems that you have thought this out and I trust you both." Eric said with a grin on his face. Ever since Lucy had come home from New York that there were some things that need to be talked through and she was glad that they had. Even though their first announcement of engagement had been a shock he really was happy for Lucy and liked Jeremy.

"Sounds good," everyone else said in their own time.

Lucy and Jeremy stood there hand in hand with big smiles on their faces.

"Could the rest of you kids please excuse your mother and I. We would like to discuss a few things with the happy couple."

Everyone got up to go to his or her respective rooms or out to start the day. Since it was Saturday.

"So what do we need to talk about Dad."

"Well, I just want to be sure you have a good plan and your mother and I want to help you out as much as we can."

"That's right, Honey," said Annie.

"What are planning to do,' inquired Eric.

"Well, I have semester break now, we get out a little earlier that out here. So I thought I could spend that time here if that is all right with you, of course. Then we will kinda go from there, I guess." Said Jeremy, and Lucy nodded her agreement.

"That is fine with us," said Eric, after a quick "eye" discussion with Annie. "If I may make a suggestion."

"Of course, Reverend Camden."

"I think that you have done a good job thinking things through. And Jeremy I can tell how much you love Lucy and vise versa. I can tell you that I have not seen genuine happiness in Lucy's eyes in a long time. Now I think that like you said spent some time here during your time off and your more than welcome to spend Christmas with us. After you go back to school though I think that Lucy should either go back with you and reapply to the seminary or another college or stay here and go to the community college for a semester."

"Thank you, Reverend, and it sounds good to me. What do you think Luce?"

"Okay, I will see if I can return to the seminary, I still want to become a minister."

Eric got up from his seat next to Annie and gave Lucy a big hug and gave Jeremy a handshake, while Annie gave Lucy a hug.

"Reverend Camden can I request something," asked Jeremy.

"Of course."

"Could you marry us when we set a date?" Jeremy inquired, as Lucy had a big smile on her face.

Eric did not reply he was too choked up he just drew Jeremy into a hug, that said it all for everyone. Eric was thrilled to be the one to marry his daughter but was also sad to know that she was al grown up and didn't need her as much as she used to. As he watched them leave he flashed back to when Lucy was little and sad she would curl up in his lap and let him hold her. He missed her all ready. But he was so proud.

Sunday…

The reverend stood up on the pulpit and started his sermon.

"We all hit a time when we get jealous we don't always know why. There are times that we will leave when we love someone. There are times we will be mad at people we love. There is one thing that all these things have in common that is lack of communication. In every relationship communication is needed whether it is with God, spouse, children, friends, or colleagues…"

After the service…

"Very good sermon reverend," said his parishioners on their way out. Eric shook their hands with a smile on his face big enough to light the world.

More to come…


	5. Pre-Christmas

I am on a role tonight. Here is chapter 5. All disclaimers still apply. This chapter is about their preparations for Christmas. It sets you up for the next chapter.

The week before Christmas…

The whole family was busy with getting their Christmas presents. Each of them drew names for other members of the family. The family decided to let Robby join in the hat, as well as Jeremy. Eric always got Annie and Annie always got Eric. This year Lucy had Simon, Matt had Jeremy, Ruthie had Sam, Sam had Mary, Simon had Robby, Robby had David, David had Ruthie, Jeremy had Lucy, and Mary had Matt. The Camden's have always had a tradition that they don't really by a present but instead make them. So everyone was trying to figure out what to get their lucky individual. 

***

Lucy was not having much trouble finding Simon a gift, they became close last year when they both where in high school. She was making him a special box to keep things that are important to him, money, music, or anything else that he wanted to.

Matt knew what to get Jeremy but it would take some time to make because Lucy was spending a lot of time in the garage making her present and he did not want her to see it either. So he headed over to his Sheryl's house to see if he could borrow her kitchen as a work area to put together his gift.

Ruthie had no idea what to make Sam. Then all of a sudden it came to her. A new stuffed animal. This would be good he needed a special animal just from her. So instead of making her gift she sorted through her old collection of toys and started looking for that perfect bear.

Since Sam and David were too little to decide what to do or to have much of an idea what they were doing, Eric helped Sam color a picture for Mary. He got out the crayons and a sports coloring book, and ripped out a picture of a girl playing basketball. When Sam saw it he giggled and dove into the crayons and started to scribble all over the paper with the different colors. Eric then looked for the picture of Mary at her first basketball game after recovering from her knee. Annie helped David in the same way getting a _Hello Kitty_ picture for him to color for Ruthie. 

Simon thought for a couple days then decided on what to get for Robby. A few months ago Robby asked him for financial planning help, because he is so good with money. So Simon decided to give him one of his extra books on finances and a special card that said anytime you need a hand call. Perfect he thought with a smile. 

Robby was working on his gift for David. He was taking a Quarter that had the year that David was born and was putting it in a little box that he was making and sealing it. He was doing this for when David got older, it was just like what a friend had given him years ago when he was little. He still had it to this day. It was for if you ever got into trouble and if you ever need to talk break the box and call. He was really close to breaking his box when he was homeless, but never had the chance cause Reverend Camden was there and took him in. so he keeps it in case he ever needs it. He wanted David to have that opportunely of always having someone to talk to, just a friend. On the box he wrote make one for a friend. 

Jeremy was surprised but very happy to draw Lucy's name; he knew what he was going to give her the minute he saw her name on the slip of paper. He had this special bead necklace that he has had for a long time. It went through some tuff times with him but it broke while he was swimming one day. He managed to get it out of the water still in tact but the clasp was broke. From then on he just carried it with him. So he asked Ruthie if he could have some supplies out of her craft box and fixed the clasp and wrote the stories behind the necklace on some nice paper and wrapped it up.

Mary dug through the house looking for something to give Matt. It took some time but she did finally find something to give him. She was cutting it close to the day though because it was the 23rd when she finally got an idea. She was going to give him a copy of the sermon that their father had said after Matt was born. It was about the love a father has for a son and the importance of the first born in a family. Which Matt has lived up to quite well. He watches over the family and is usually there when he is needed and always knows what is best for his younger brothers and sisters. So she asked her father if she could see the copy of that sermon, he always saved a copy of his sermons. And then she photocopied it for the gift.

Next up see the reactions of the gift at Christmas. Wait a minute what is Matt making for Jeremy? You'll just have to wait and see.

I can not write anymore till I get at least one review and if you could tell me:

What is Jeremy's last Name? I can't remember…that is if I knew in the first place. J This is important in up coming chapters. 


	6. Christmas morning

Sorry it has taken so long but I had a bit of writers block that and school work before Christmas is terrible. So on to chapter six.

Christmas Morning:

The entire family sat around the living room. Lucy handed her gift to Simon.

"Wow Luce, this is cool. You even put my name on it. Thanks I will put lots of memories in it."

"Your welcome," Lucy said from her spot on the floor next to Jeremy.

"Here," Matt said as he handed his gift to Jeremy. It was a small package but heavy.

"Wow, what's in here a brick?" joked Jeremy as he unwrapped the package. As he lifted the top of the box he looked in side and pulled it out. In side the box was a metal box with frames on 5 sides of the cube on the sixth was an inscription: _To Jeremy: the one for my sister, from her big brother always._

Jeremy laughed as he read the inscription and looked at all the pictures of Lucy, and one of them both from last year right before he left for New York.

"Thank you Matt"

In his own way Matt had given his big brother approval to Jeremy, with his ever-protective love. 

Next up were Sam and David, they carried their unwrapped pictures to Mary and Ruthie. They oohed and aahed over the pictures and hugged their baby brothers.

Ruthie handed her gift to Sam and he tore through the wrapping paper and came out with the bear. He hugged it tight and then hugged Ruthie. David opened his gift from Robby and started to roll the box around and then he found the candy cane that was included and thanked Robby in is own baby way. Annie picked up the box to save it from baby teeth, and thanked Robby too.

Simon tossed his gift to Robby. Robby opened it with the excitement of a young boy and was pleased when he saw the book and card saying that they would be helpful in the future.

Mary handed her gift to Matt he opened it up with as much excitement as Robby did. He looked at it, stood up and gave Mary a hug of thanks; this was his best Christmas present ever.

Jeremy took a small package from under the tree and handed it to Lucy, everyone in the room started to laugh and pick on them.

"Rigged" they all said at once. Jeremy laughed.

Lucy opened the box and took out the piece of paper with the story on it and saw the necklace made out of beads then read the note. After reading Jeremy's note she put it on and kissed him right there in the middle of the living room on Christmas day.

This is the end of Chapter six. I don't know if I will continue on with this story or start a sequel, but it will involve a jump in time no matter what I do. I will update soon may be tonight even. Review let me know what you think. _thanks for reading - Lishbug


	7. part II

Prologue to part 2:

I decided to add on to this story instead of a separate one. This is longer then I expected(though still short) but it is to catch you up on what has happened, in my own little world of the Camdens, since the end of the last chapter. J 

This is 4 years later. Lucy has graduated from the seminary and is headed back to Glen Oak with Jeremy. Lucy had managed to get all her course work and other work done on the road to becoming a minister through summer courses and other special course times. Lucy had not been home in 4 years, she could not afford to go home, but she was able to spend the holidays with the Colonel and Grandma Ruth and George. Plus various family members had been visiting, like Simon, and then her parents with the twins a few times.

Simon is a sophomore in college in San Francisco. He is studying business. He wants to work for a big corporation in the city. He is only a short plane ride from home. Or he wants to work in LA as a manager of a restaurant that would bring him closer to home. 

Matt is still working at becoming a doctor. He is in his third year at Glen Oak Medical School. He is still working at the free clinic. On top of that he is now doing residencies at the hospital. He enjoys working on pediatrics and in the ER. He is still living at home in the attic.

Ruthie is now 16 and has her permit. She transferred to the local private high school last year when she entered the ninth grade. She did not want to go back into the public system and her grades gave her full scholarship to the school. She was involved in a bunch of after school clubs.

Sam and David are in second grade. They were as much trouble as ever. They keep their mom, dad and brothers and sisters on their toes.

Mary is still at home and in her junior year at Glen Oak College. Mary had decided to finally go to college. She was going for political science and working to become a police officer. She was talking to Wilson again, they weren't sure where it was going but at least they were friends. 

Last but not least Robby has graduated and is working at Glen Oak elementary school as a PE teacher and is an aid to the after school care program. He is enjoying every minute of it. He is living in the garage apartment since Lucy went to New York and Mary moved into her old room in the middle of her freshman year at GOC. 


	8. Emotions

Disclaimers are all the same as before.

Part II Chapter 1

Eric was so excited he ran around the house making sure that everything was perfect. Today Lucy came home and Jeremy was coming to. This is her first week as a minister. She had graduated in December and then used the rest of the year to go on all retreats and special things. She was ordained into the ministry a few weeks ago on June 12, 2006. The family had gone out to New York to see her ordained. Everyone was so happy especially Eric. His daughter was following in his footsteps and he could not be prouder. He knew that she would be able to help anyone who came to her. He also had a surprise for her, it took a lot of work to pull off, but if she likes it, all will be worth while. 

Meanwhile:

Lucy was sort of nervous about going home. She had obtained her dream of becoming a minister like her father. She was nervous because she didn't know if she could be as good of a minister as her father. And she was to be married to Jeremy in a few weeks. 

Jeremy sat on the plane looking at Lucy, his love for her bursting his heart. He saw the look on her face and knew that she was nervous about going home. He put his hand around her shoulder and whispered in her ear,

"I love you, everything will work out just fine."

Lucy seemed to relax a bit but she was still nervous.

At the house:

"SAM," shouted David. "Where did you put my new LEGO from the colonel."

"I don't know. I did not touch it."

David continued his search for the new toy. The Colonel was here with Grandma Ruth and George for Lucy's wedding. Even though it was not for a few weeks they wanted to help and spend time with their grandchildren. Mary was out in yard shooting baskets, something she had only recently started doing again. Robby was at the school helping set up for the summer programs, which start tomorrow. 

Simon was in route home the last time he is driving home with a bunch of guys from school who live near Glen Oak. He was excited, he hadn't seen any one since Christmas, he had been busy. Plus during spring break he went to New York to visit his Grandparents and also to see Lucy who he had not seen in a year and a half. 

Matt was at the hospital finishing up some things before summer break then he was going to relax for the rest of the day so he could work at the clinic tomorrow. He was tired but he had 2 weeks off beginning when Lucy gets married. 

Annie, Eric and Ruthie were putting the finishing touches on the house before Eric went to pick up Lucy and Jeremy from the Airport.

Note: This is the end of this chapter. My brain is going at a million miles an hour. So there may be more updates really soon. At least one more before I go back to school on Wednesday. Promise. r/r please I what to know how this is. Happy New Year to everyone


	9. She's Home

A/N: sorry about my promise. I got sidetracked. Then school started again and ugh.

Part II chapter 2

She's home

Eric waited in the airport for Luce and Jeremy. He saw her come out of the gate.

"Luce," he shouted. She wiped around and saw her dad. Ran just like a little girl into his open arms. She really missed her family. Eric's smile, so proud, told Lucy how much he was proud of her. Jeremy came up and shook Eric's hand, but Eric would have nothing to do with it and pulled him into a hug. 

On the drive home the car was full of luggage and shatter. Luckily Eric had brought the van. When they arrived home Lucy looked around and was the neighborhood had not really changed much. There was something that had caught Lucy's eye though, the house just two doors down was for sale. 

"Hey dad when did the neighbors move out?"

"Um, about six months ago. They were getting old and the house had too many stairs for them."

"Oh, I see."

Lucy and Jeremy brought their stuff into the house. No one knew where anyone else was going to stay. Today was also the day that Simon was scheduled to arrive home. Also the Colonel, Grandma Ruth and George where staying there, not to mention the rest of the family. Just as Lucy and Jeremy where bringing the last of their things out of the van a car speed into the driveway and Simon jumped out. Lucy helped him grab his bags and the three of them walked into the house and where greeted by the entire family, minus Matt.

The rest of the day was devoted to talking, goofing around like old times, and enjoying the smells coming from Annie's and Ruth's cooking for the huge supper they had planned.

After dinner was when Eric had planned on talking to Jeremy and Lucy. 

"Dinner was excellent Annie," praised the Colonel.

"Thank you! Now who wants to help clean up."

"I'll help mom," said Matt and Ruthie.

"Lucy could I speak to you in my den with Jeremy."

"Sure dad."

They entered the den and Eric closed the door.

"Now I would just like to talk to the two of you for a few minutes. I was just wondering, well your mother and I where wondering, where your going to live and work after the wedding."

"Well Reverend we had planned on staying in Glenn Oak. I was offered a great position at Eleanor Roosevelt School. As the head of the new music department. It will be a good paying job. Plus my parents gave us money to put a down payment on a house for our wedding present."

"What about Lucy?"

"I am going to look for a job somewhere or an opening at a Church somewhere close by."

"Wow guys I have to hand it to you. A lot of young couples don't have it as planned out as you guys. Congratulations on the job Jeremy, Annie works at E.R.S. and she enjoys it very much." 

"Thank you reverend."

"Luce there is something that I would like you to think about." 

"Yes?"

"Well we have been thinking about expanding a few areas of the church and the council is looking for someone to fill the spot. We want to add a youth group, we want to get involved in Habitat for Humanity, plus the council has been wanting to add another service to the weekend services. I told them that you where coming home. They think it will be a great idea if you're up to it."

"Dad I don't need to think about it. Absolutely there is no other person in the world I would want to work with." Eric smile broadened with the thought of being able to work with Lucy, she was so like him in so many ways. He knew she would be a good asset to the community. "Also I love the thought of working with Habitat again." Lucy got up and hugged her dad. Then she and Jeremy went off to finalize planes for the wedding for which Eric was saying. Eric was just so happy he could not help himself, all he could do is smile. 

Note: this was longer then expected. Anyway the next chapter will be the wedding. This is seen, as of now the last chapter. So for now read and enjoy, let me know what you think. 


	10. The Wedding

A/N well finally I am finishing the story it had only been forever. 

Disclaimer 7th heaven is not mine. The song is Shania Twain's.

Part II Chapter 3

The Wedding

Lucy stood in the back of the church while her Mother fluffed her gown. 

The music started and Simon and her mother started down toward the front of the Church. Followed by Mary and Sam and then Ruthie and David. 

The music changed and Lucy and Matt started down to where her Father and Jeremy where standing. The congregation stood when Lucy was seen. She looked so beautiful. Lucy looked at Jeremy who had a big smile on his face that light up his eyes. She then looked at her father standing there watching her come toward him, and saw the smile of a very happy and proud father, the love in his eyes was heartwarming. As she reached the end where they stood her father came down and hugged her and Matt, then started the ceremony. 

Eric made it through with ease, he was worried about how he could handle his own daughters wedding but he did, as they exchanged vows he watched them and knew that both would be very happy and for that he could not be more pleased. 

"By the power invested in me by God and the State of California, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Turning to Jeremy, "You may kiss your bride."

The family, friends and parishioners assembles celebrated loudly and the couple shared their first kiss as a married couple. 

The reception was held, of all places, the pool hall. That did not matter though it was nice and every one had a great time. There was dancing and laughing, toasts, and congratulations all over the place. 

"I pray that you both are for ever happy in all you pursue and may your Family be blessed by the love and grace of God." The reverend said as he raised his glass to his lovely daughter and a son-in-law he could not be more pleased to have for her.

The music started for Jeremy and Lucy to dance.

__

From this moment life has begun 

From this moment you are the one 

Right beside you is where I belong 

From this moment on 

From this moment I have been blessed 

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart 

My dreams came true because of you 

From this moment as long as I Iive 

I will love you, I promise you this 

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love 

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above 

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live 

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give 

From this moment 

I will love you as long as I live 

From this moment on

(Fade to black)

A/N: and it is finished. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. let me know what you think

__


End file.
